The Unwilling Shapeshifter
by Unknown Apostate
Summary: Laria, a headstrong short-tempered Orcish Warrior does a fetching quest from a man offering her nearly one million gold for an item he lost. Except the man isn't a man, he's just a puppet in a small task that will send Laria's life into a fire-breathing, flying, egg-laying realm! Rated for some potty mouth, maybe a 'scene' later on. Updates will be irregular.
1. Prologue: Captured

**The Unwilling Shapeshifter**

Prologue: Captured

Laria stood in a Nerubian cave, in the middle of Northrend, collecting yet another item for the crazed man she agreed to help. Normally she wouldn't, if he didn't dangle an obscenely large pouch of gold for the job, that pouch probably had all of his gold in it. The Orcish Warrior charged at her foe, who was a Nerubian, and she slammed him off balance with her shield before shoving her sword through his heart, twisting the blade for good measure. When she went to check the corpse, there wasn't an orb, "Twenty corpses and no orb!" She spat. She got up and looked around the room; no more of the overgrown insects were left and she was beginning to think that the man was messing with her… but who would show you seven-hundred thousand gold pieces for something that wasn't here, oh right, a crazy man like him. She grabbed a clean rag from her pack and began wiping the blood off of her small amount of exposed light-blue skin, then the blood off of her sword and shield, and finally her armor. She heard a barely noticeable footstep near her, and managed to turn around and block the attack aiming for her neck. It was another one of the bugs, with his claws stuck in the shield; she quickly sliced his head from the rest of his body. As he fell, a small round glowing object fell from his back-side; she grabbed the sphere and rejoiced, "'Bout damn time." She placed the item in her pack and began to make her way back to the man. After exiting the underground cave, she shivered from the weather, "Just my luck, it's a blizzard." It took her twenty minutes to get here without a blizzard, and this one was beyond harsh, the snow was hitting her armor like shards of ice. She walked back inside the cave and lit a fire not far from the entrance, in a spot where she could see the outside without being affected by it. As a means to pass the time, she studied the orb she was sent to retrieve, it was obviously not made by Nerubians, even she could see that. The detail was more, draconic, it was warm to the touch. She turned the item and saw small runes engraved into the sphere, none of which she could understand. After a few seconds of observing them, the runes began to glow, they were activating! Before she could shield her eyes, a blinding light smothered the room, and some strange magic came with the light, as Laria was put to sleep.

She awoke in a dimly lit room, her mind foggy on what happened, she went to rub her eyes, when she found out she was bound to a chair, only dressed in some intricate cloth robe. She was clueless as to where she was, the room was quite warm compared to Northrend… the sphere! "That thing was a damn trap."

Suddenly a human teleported into the room, he too, was dressed in a fancy cloth robe, upon closer look however, he wasn't a human, his eyes resembles a dragon's. "Hello, Laria." He greeted casually and he sounded like that…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted upon recognizing him, "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

It only seemed to amuse him and he began to approach her, "That won't happen, Orc." He felt some of her arm muscles and her leg muscles, she kept attempting to hit him in any way, but the binds were too strong. He nodded after he was done inspecting, "You'll do quite well." He moved from her and shouted, "Release the anesthetics! We have a keeper here." The room began to fill with the same type of magic as the orb had, Laria fought the sleepiness, but she fell asleep after feeling a needle injecting some fluid into her.

* * *

**A/N: **This story will take place after Wrath of the Lich King, but before Cataclysm actually starts, a certain Broodmother will be dead, a certain Black Dragon has been revived, and the conflicts in the Obsidium/Ruby sanctums have been recently resolved.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

Chapter 1: New Life

During Laria's slumber she dreamt many things; the first thing was the image of her mutilating the man who tricked her, and after nearly thirty different scenarios, memories seemed to… fade. She started forgetting the names of things she knew all of her life, all she saw was green beings, hairy giants, things with long ears… she saw them clearly, but no name formed in her head. Soon, those faded completely, and after she blinked, she saw familiar objects, dragons, eggs, Onyxia, Nefarian, and her mind went to greet them as family… NO! She attempted to scold herself, she is one of the green beings! Yet, her brain seemed to disagree… A large black dragon awoke in a spacious cave, with lava flowing partially around the edges.

"She's awake!" The dragon heard from a drakonid.

A man walked into the cave, even though he was small and fragile looking, he had an aura of power around him, supremacy even, and she obeyed her urge to show some respect, by performing a low bow. "I see the process worked well." He said to the guard. And he looked at her, "Do you know who I am?" She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, her throat felt strange, it was loose. She finally managed to speak, but it was not in the Draconic tongue, the translation was loosely, 'leader'. The man nodded in confirmation, "Yes, in simple terms, I am your leader, my name is Nefarian, son of the black aspect, Deathwing." He paused, "We will work on your speech later, but first, I need you to show me what you can do." He motioned for her to follow, and she did, into a land of snow outside the warm cave. "Hadronix… can you fly?"

She paused and pronounced the name, "Ha-dro-nix, me?" the tone was scratchy and untrained.

"I see your injuries were more severe than we thought, yes, your name is Hadronix." A small ball of fire surrounded Nefarian when he switched to his dragon form. He then began hover in place with his wings, "Can you do this?" Hadronix attempted to repeat what he did, but only to fall to the ground. "This isn't good." He said as he landed, he then breathed fire over the snow melting a large chunk of it, "How about that?" She was more successful with this, as a torrent of flame was unleashed from her maw. "At least you can defend yourself. Come, let's get you prepared."

She began following, and she managed to speak the word 'for?'

A very small sign of impatience showed on his face, and he casted a small binding spell on her, "There, from now on, just think on what you want to say, and I'll hear you."

_"Prepare for what?"_

"You are the brood-mother, Hadronix."

She stopped completely and Nefarian sensed her distress, a name began to form in her mind, _"Onyxia… what of her?"_

"You remember her, then? She was murdered by a large force of mortals." He stopped at an enormous room, "You will have the choice for your mate here, our numbers are few enough as is… we don't need the males killing each other over a mate." He said grimly. "If you don't want one, don't be afraid to push them back, they will jump all over a submissive dragon."

Hadronix entered the room to see six dragon that were all slightly larger than her, the two on the left were trying to act better than the other, the one on the far left regarded the two in a disgusted manner, and she heard him call them 'whelplings that just got the 'idea''. The one to his left seemed more muscular than the others, if only by a margin, he also seemed to be in multiple battles due to his scars. The one next to him seemed to put on a bravado stance, he clearly looked less experienced. The final dragon was slightly smaller than the rest, he would occasionally give the other males a tactician's glance, she could almost see his mind working, he was studying them and who knows what else. When she stepped closer into the room she tried to look confident, she already had her choices numbered, starting from the bottom were the two dragons competing with each other, then the bravado dragon, the one that insults the duo, battle-hardened, and finally the one giving glances.

"Allow me to give you their names in that order." Hadronix was startled by Nefarian, who was now in his human form. "The left one in the duo is Daiulm, the other is Ruianid, followed by Nexium, Paloum, Gaurian, and Jaorium." He turned to the males, "There will be NO commenting about her lack of speech, whoever she chooses, I will cast the same thought spell on you as I did me."

Following her list, starting from the top, she went to Jaorium, he didn't give the same piercing look as he did the males, but a calming one, yet she could still see his mind working at high speeds. For a moment her feminine instincts took over, and she began to sniff him, she was shocked when she smelled more than his scent, she could 'smell' his prowess in the Magical Arts. So he has magic to replace strength. She also could detect his accomplishments, he was actually a successful strategist in several battles, nothing major. "I allowed you insight into their lives." She heard Nefarian speak to her mentally. Nothing else seemed to stick out for him.

She moved onto the next one, Gaurian. His eyes were of a guardian's, and she found out that he took several blows that were meant for crucial friendlies, one image shown where he took an electric spear to his face in order for the others to finish a spell to explode a facility. For a brief moment she looked at his face, and there was a scar dangerously close to his right eye, yet she could tell the light still affected his eyesight. She also saw that his scales have been altered from many healing sessions, they were more resilient than most dragons'.

Paloum was next, even though he seemed to scorn the duo, his eyes showed a life that was torn away from him, with Nefarian's insight, she learned that he lost eleven eggs to a thief, apparently the thief had the coin to rouse a small army to distract him, and the thief with a small group made away with the eggs, Paloum called them 'Dragonmaw Orcs'. Though Gaurian had the personality of the Guardian for all, Paloum would die for loved ones, even if it meant abandoning the mission.

Nexium followed, and Hadronix found out why he put up the bravado façade, he was an expert sabotage, he managed to stop several operations from all the other Flights. He even had a place in the Blue Dragonflight until about three weeks ago, going by the name of Xaol. He was quite the talker, too; his words managed to get him save his disguise in numerous occasions.

Ruianid and Daiulm were obviously younger than the others and she saw that the two worked together for several large battles, and that they were brothers. Now she really wasn't going to choose one of those two, the first thing that would happen if she chose one over the other, is fights. She didn't give them as much time, and they noticed, yet still were trying to act proper, after all, Nefarian is watching the whole thing.

She already was choosing between two, Jaorium or Paloum. Jaorium for the wisdom, but it was his scent that drew her in the most, probably because he didn't have the body odor that muscular dragons have. Paloum had a sense of family, he would treat her right. Then she thought of the next generation, Jaorium would provide more magic, Paloum would probably give loyalty. Then her thoughts drifted into control by her heart. "Very well." Nefarian said, he obtained the decision, "Jaorium, step forward."

The dragon looked surprised, he was clearly thinking the odds were against him, regardless he approached the son of Deathwing. Nefarian casted the spell on him, and the other dragons left without a word, with Ruianid giving the shortest glare of envy at Hadronix's chosen mate, unknown to anyone else, the magic-tuned dragon noticed and made a mental note. Nefarian left shortly after, "Perhaps we should go to your cave?" He asked.

_"It would be nice."_ She replied. Jaorium began walking with his left wing covering her, she followed him closely, he is nicer than he seems, she thought, but he didn't seem to notice. Yet he did, he just didn't want to seem like he's trying to hear everything she says. But his wing over her was partly for affection, the other for protection, he caught a glimpse of Ruianid thoughts before he left, none were pleasant, but he really wouldn't try to harm him? He would be punished by Nefarian himself! They soon arrived at her cave, and she took a spot near the middle, with Jaorium beside her. _"I'm not ready, now."_ She said.

"All the dragons would know when a female is ready." He replied, with a small hint of a joke.

She smiled for a moment, _"Am I really the only female that can breed?"_

He was about to speak, but felt a pair of eyes staring at him, _"Yes, but don't let it concern you, we have time."_

She was briefly puzzled as why he responded in thought, but resolved that it must be a sensitive topic. _"I saw that you won some battles."_

A knowing look, _"I was aware of the magic he placed on you."_ He chuckled when he saw her surprised expression, "_That is simple magic, I felt some of his magic on you, and I was curious, so I figured out what he did."_

_"Curiosity killed the whelp."_ She joked lightly.

_ "Not when you have the knowledge of the outcome."_

She laughed slightly,_ "I'm glad I picked you."_

A smile showed, _"I am too."_ Hadronix yawned, she felt sleepy, and she felt safe with him. She soon fell asleep, but before she did, Jaorium put his left wing over her body, and a small warding spell at the entrance, not enough to keep guards out, but enough to keep two certain young dragons out.

* * *

**A/N: **Jaorium knows more than what he is revealing... and a potential enemy! I almost feel sorry for writing that guy, _if_ he is discovered, he will have to answer to Nefarian! And how strong is the magic that binds Hadrinox's memory?


	3. Chapter 2: Signals

Chapter 2: Signals

_Hadronix awoke in her cave, Jaorium was beside her, and he licked her a few times. She smiled, she still wasn't feeling the urge to mate yet, and she wondered how long it would take, she was the last female that could breed. It worried her, even though Jaorium said not to. He seemed confidant in his words, but still… the what-ifs bugged her…_

The new brood-mother opened her eyes, Jaorium was still asleep, and it seemed that most of the area was in the same state. She could hear a few critters making little squeaking sounds, but nothing… claws, she heard claws scraping against rocks. The sound grew as it got closer to her cave, and she feigned sleep. She then heard a few curses, some of which were directed at her mate. The dragon soon left, upset that he couldn't get in the cave. She wanted to tell Jaorium, as this worried her. But maybe her thoughts woke him up, as he slowly awakened, _"Is everything okay?"_ He actually awoke due to interference with the warding spell.

"_There was someone out there, he said a few curses at you…"_

"_It was probably one of the other males that weren't chosen by you." _He said in that confidant tone. She relaxed afterwards, and put her body closer to his, she fell asleep soon after.

Hours later Hadronix awoke again, this time to a smell of food, she looked around the room and saw Jaorium pulling in a dead mammoth. Her stomach spoke and she realized how hungry she was. He brought his kill up to her and she decided to go for the front legs. She heard her partner chuckle, and she saw that she was eating quite fast. He was working on the hind legs, going slower, maybe he was not as hungry? Regardless the mammoth was stripped to the bone in minutes, Jaorium approached her and casted a small cleaning spell on her snout, then his. _" I don't want blood to stain your body."_ He said.

Another scent soon filled the air, and both knew what it was, Hadronix nudged Jaorium. He walked closer, but before he started she asked, _"Can you go slow at first? I want this to last."_

"_Want it to last? Just remember that when you are wanting me to finish you off."_ The slightly smaller black dragon mounted Hadronix, with his sword quickly finding its sheathe. Hadronix let out a small moan and spread her legs more. He did as she said, slowly pulling in and out, and then he licked her neck at a sensitive spot she didn't know she had, her legs almost turned to jelly right there. Everything that was happening was wonderful, his black scales rubbing with her own, his member made her feel like she was on fire, and her body agreed as her canal tightened around the shaft. Her mind released a thought for her mate, she involuntarily asked for him to go faster. And he still complied, increasing his speed by a small amount. Her breathing began to deepen, her moans more frequent, and she could swear she was feeling too warm. She could hear him as well, his warm breath was hitting her neck, making her feel even more alive, and his grunts were beginning to become louder, and his size was getting larger. She then began her climax coming, _"No! Not yet!" _She pleaded, it was too early in her mind. Jaorium obeyed, and he slowed greatly, nearly to the point of teasing, but that is what she wanted… she didn't want it to be a session just for making eggs… she wanted to have love, to be treated right, she was still a female after all. Her willpower faded as her body demanded more and more that she should tell him to finish it, to give her a release. He seemed to have trouble controlling himself now, as his hips would briefly push faster, until he was able to get control. But his will to give her pleasure was greater. Her legs were shaking, and another involuntary thought gave the male his command. He went in as deep as he could, her canal tightened as much as it could around his member, and the sperm was released at the same time she had her orgasm. She couldn't help but release a loud moan of satisfaction, and her legs gave up. She fell to the floor, her breathing was erratic as she tried to gain control of herself. After his recovery, he managed to pull out and lay beside her, giving her one more lick on the spot on her neck. She shivered in response, she used up the last of her energy to get beside him. And like all the other times, he covered her with his left wing, and placed his head beside her.

Before she fell asleep, she managed to get one more message out to him, _"I love you."_

He smiled, _"I love you, too."_ He replied, even though she was deep asleep.

_In her dream-world, she was back in her cave, this time with eggs… her eggs positioned near the lava for warmth. There were nearly thirty of them, and not all were at the same stage, in fact, four of them were ready to hatch, with one already cracking open. A Black whelp emerged from the egg, the next two opened in the same manner, but the fourth one was different, it had wings of a black dragon… but the body of a green-skinned creature, she didn't get to observe long, however, as she was awakened by a voice…_

"_Hadronix?"_ She felt a head nudge her. She opened her eyes to see Jaorium looking at her with a concerned face, _"Something is bothering you." _He stated plainly.

He was good, _"I'm just wondering what it was like before I woke up here a few days ago."_

"_Perhaps I can help?"_ He offered.

"_But you weren't there…"_

"_A spell or two, and I can see into your mind… similar to what Nefarian did to you."_

"_Even if I can't remember a single detail?"_

"_It doesn't matter if __**you **__can remember, as long as something happened, it is kept it your memories."_

Joy filled her, _"Then try it!"_

His eyes glowed with some arcane energy as he went into the mind of his mate. At first, all he saw were the recent events, a conversation with Nefarian, her inability to fly, when she said she didn't know her name. A red flag sparked in his head when he _couldn't _go any further back, there was a sophisticated barrier blocking all movement, the spell was potent, it would take the average dragon days to build the power behind it. His curiosity came into play and the first question was, why? When he backtracked to the conversation with Nefarian, he heard him say that she experienced outstanding injuries. He scoffed at that, what could be so bad that someone had to block off memory flow? When he approached the barrier again, he was mentally pulled away by an unseen force.

Nefarian came into view, "Don't mess with the barrier, she mustn't remember those events. They are catastrophic at the least."

Part of him wanted to question him, but that would just anger the elder dragon. He gave a short bow and replied, "I wasn't aware, when she said she didn't remember, I wanted to help."

A grim look, "And now you know." And Jaorium was forced out of the realm.

His eyes stopped glowing when Hadronix asked, _"What did you find out?"_

"_Nefarian was right, you suffered devastating injuries, it took you weeks to recover."_ He hated himself for lying, but Nefarian's wrath would be worse than her disappointment if she found out he was lying.

"_Nothing else?"_

His mind conjured up another lie in seconds, _"I couldn't see anything else because your brain was damaged, the memories were gone."_ Well, it was partially true.

A frown showed on her face. _"Thank you for trying."_ She tried to smile.

"_Of course."_ He replied.

The two lied for a few minutes, with Hadronix being content, but wanting something to do, she wasn't that hungry, not yet; maybe, _"Can you teach me to fly?"_

"_Are you rested enough?"_

"_I think so." _She replied as she stretched her muscles and stood up.

"_Then we'll go." _He got up and began leading her out of the cave about halfway to the exit a familiar dragon crossed paths.

"Hello Hadronix, Jaorium." Daiulm said.

Hadronix gave a small nod in response and her mate said in his calm tone, "Greetings." The three stood in silence for a while and Jaorium decided to toy with him, "Tell your brother I said, I know." Daiulm stood there, thoroughly confused, while he and Hadronix continued walking.

"_Know what?"_ She asked.

A pause before he answered, _"Ruianid is playing a game without his brother's knowledge."_ It slightly concerned him and he was sure that the other brother was plotting something.

An indirect answer… _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Ruianid was the one tempering with the ward in front of your cave, those two neglect magic and it will cause them to fail."_

She was now satisfied, until they came outside, where the cold wind blew at them.

"_Let's get started…" _He said.

* * *

**A/N: **Daiulm is clueless, or was Ruianid _really_ trying to bypass the wards? Perhaps Ruianid spoiler'ed spoiler to spoiler spoiler. Hadronix will learn to fly! and... I think that is all I wanted to say here.


	4. Chapter 3: Pleasantries

Chapter 3: Pleasantries

The next few days went by uneventful for Hadronix and seemed to follow a pattern; wake up, eat, spend some time with Jaorium in their cave, improve on her flying, eat, and sleep. Nothing much to it. Of course, the eggs were developing, which meant less time outside, but she didn't mind since Jaorium was by her side. Weeks began to pass by without much notice, her world was perfect, and the same seemed to apply to her mate.

Nearly four months after she had the first signs of pregnancy, Hadronix began to feel them move, and the eggs shifted from their internal environment to the cave. Even though she never parented anything, things just 'clicked', she knew what to do. The eggs were kept at a warm temperature, every day she would count them, not to make sure they were there, but just to admire them, it was a simple joy for her, there were six in total. And now the pattern continued with a few additions; wake up, check on the eggs' temperature, eat, spend some time with Jaorium in the cave, check on eggs again, eat, and sleep while her body was wrapped in a loose circle around the eggs.

Jaorium took part with parenting the eggs, though not as much. Even though he gave her and the eggs large amounts of attention, his mind was kept on guard. As ridiculous as it sounded, he still kept watch for the younger dragon, Jaorium took Ruianid's gestures more seriously then he probably should have. Ruianid still displayed anger and jealousy around him, Jaorium _might_ have shrugged it off, but he is an important part of Hardonix's life.

Finally, about two months after laying the eggs, the shells cracked and the whelplings emerged. The Broodmother felt joy when she saw the offspring, _her_ offspring. The whelplings breathed puffs of smoke, some hovered in place with their eyes looking around the room, and one of them went to Hadronix, letting out a yawn and lying beside her. She stopped admiring them when she heard a figure walk into the cave, Nefarian, "I see they emerged from their shells…" he stated plainly. The dragon in his human form let out a whistle, attracting the whelplings, who went to him, "We'll be back."

Hadronix was confused and slightly defensive, _"Where are you going?"_

"The whelps will be evaluated for any abnormalities, nothing more than a health check." The greater dragon replied.

"_That's all?"_

"You don't need to worry." He said as he left with the young ones.

Yet she heard an aggravated tone from him… she doubted him. She turned her head towards Jaorium, _"What will happen if they find something… wrong with one of them?"_

"_They will try and fix the problem."_ Yet he knew what she was truly thinking about, _"The Flight is going to expect that you won't get too attached to the newborns."_

"_But!..." _She knew that she was the Broodmother, she knew what she had to do, but… they were still **hers**. _"They can always fix them… right?"_ She was worried that they might have to be put down, yet he didn't expect her to actually ask it, and he hesitated. _"Right!?"_ She pressured.

There was something more to his mate than he currently knew, and he suspected it had to do with the magical barrier in her mind. She stopped trying to ask, the silence from him told her the answer. How would she deal with the loss of any of her newborns? He couldn't think of a single batch of eggs that all of them were perfect. All of his thought processes stopped when he felt the energy of a lethal spell being cast, his heartbeat slowed and now he wish he didn't think of those questions. No, he reasoned with concern, Nefarian was just found out about Ruianid's intentions. Another spell, _"Hadronix…" _It would hurt him to ask, and she might catch on to why he's asking, _"What, uh… would you do if they had to…"_ His throat went dry.

"_Don't ask that!"_ She retorted with rage and sorrow, _"I refuse to think of it!"_

The spell's energy echoed through the cave again. How could she not feel it? It would kill him to get aggressive for an answer, _"Think of it! So I can help you deal with it."_

She was silent, understanding why he was asking. Her emotions went overboard as her answer was on the extreme side, _"I don't think I want to have to bear more if they have a chance of…"_ She didn't finish.

The answer was more serious than it seemed, if that was possible. She sounded true to her word, and Nefarian would take action if she refused to mate. No, the son of Deathwing _wouldn't _touch her, regardless of consequence. _"Hadronix." _He stated in the most serious tone he could make, _"Have you heard of Wyrmrest Temple…?"_

Nefarian was beyond mad, not at Hadronix, Jaorium, or the whelplings, but at the alchemist that said he could make a mortal into a dragon. He worked with the man before, and his concoctions were more than good. The Man himself turned half-dragon from a potion he made. He obviously blindsided Nefarian, giving him a rigged potion. The whelplings were flawed, even more so than his own attempt when he tried to make his first Chromatic dragons. The half-dragon was chained to a rock in the same room. "You gave me a flawed potion, _half-breed_." He accused for probably the fifth time.

"It has to be her original form! The potion wasn't meant for Orcs!" But even he didn't seem determined to support his own argument.

The last whelp fell to the floor, "You **said **it would work!"

"You didn't **tell **me she was an Orc!"

"They are mortals all the same!"

"I wouldn't expect a stuck-up son of an Aspect to understand!" The man was struck with a fireball, causing him to gasp in pain. "Mortals have more variety than dragons… Nefarian, they may be mostly flightless and not as efficient in magic, but their body structure is significantly different from race to race."

"So which race was the potion intended for?"

"Humans… like I was."

"Then I'll have to capture a human…" He turned to the guards, "Dispose of Hadronix."

"Leave her alive!" The man tried to order.

"For what reason? She cannot reproduce."

"So you will kill her for doing something she **can't** do?"

"Yes."

"You kill her and I won't make another potion for you."

That caught his attention, "You would defend a mortal? You would defy my Flight's right to reproduce? You would dare to defy **me**?" A volley of fireballs hit the chained man, not to kill, but to torture.

"Lord Nefarian!" One of the Drakonid guards said.

"Speak!"

"They are gone, her cave is empty!"

If it was possible, Nefarian got even angrier, "Then find her you fools, both of them! No mercy!"

"So you would lose your access to my potions?" The man taunted.

"You two!" Nefarian addressed two draknoids near the prisoner, "Send him to the torture room, keep him alive, but flay him until he speaks."

Hadronix flew alone, much to her protesting, Jaorium used a spell to make him smell like her and another to hide her scent, telling her that she deserved a better life, she never wronged anyone, yet he already participated in battles against the other Flights. When she refused to leave him, he shot fireballs, she could see the hurt in his eyes. She left him, as much as it hurt her, she flew in the direction of Wyrmrest Temple, it sounded familiar, he said it is the home of the Aspects, and that they should help her.

For what felt like hours of flying, she saw a large tower in the distance, she saw other dragons of different colors flying around it, and a terrible thought occurred, she never learned to speak Draconic! No, he said they would help, that they could understand. One of the red-scaled dragons flew to her and demanded to know who she was.

She couldn't help but show fear, she tried speaking, but her throat wouldn't let her. The red dragon looked around her, and seemed to cast a spell. The dragon's tone softened, "Follow me, you are not well." She obeyed and followed, and many of the dragons were looking at her with suspicion, she heard some say things like a 'scout for the Blacks', 'an infiltrator'. The two dragons flew to the top of the tower, and landed on a platform, where there were dragons in human forms, one in a Gnome form, and some in Elven. The Red-clothed human looked at her with concern. She nodded at the red dragon and he left.

"What brings you to us?" the red one asked.

The ones in front of her were leaders, she bowed slightly and managed to say, "Don't know Draconic." She said in the Common tongue.

This only served to anger the brown-colored one, "She is nothing more than a trap! The Blacks are going to attack."

The blue one spoke up, "I don't think so, Nozdormu, there is magic blocking her past."

"I don't understand, Kalecgos." The green one said.

"This one has been experimented on by Nefarian, his magic is surrounding her."

"Then she is surveying!" Nozdormu accused.

"You are evoking fear in her." The red one said. "Her heart is in pieces, she lost something important to get here."

"Perhaps we should allow her to speak?" The gnome said.

"Let her give her side of the story? It only sounds fair." The blue one said while walking up to her. "The amount of knowledge you are going to learn will hurt, since you don't know Draconic, for some reason. Like I said, it will probably burn your head a little, but I mean no harm." Magic left his hands and words began to form in Hadronix's head, it burned like he said, but it wasn't bad.

"Can you talk now?" The green one asked.

There was fear in her voice still, "Yes."

"What troubles you?" The red one asked.

Where would she start? Jaorium? Her being hunted? Who she was? The brown one was suspicious, what would he say if she said she had the potential of being followed.

"She fears for her life." The Green one said.

"Bah!" The bronze one said, "I'll come back when something _important_ happens."

"Start off with the basics." The gnome suggested, "Like your name."

"I'm Hadronix."

The red one turned to the green one, "Is this the one you spoke of, Ysera?"

"She might be, Life-Binder."

"Excuse me?" The blue one said.

"The Dream showed me that there would be dragons leaving the Black Flight, and one of them was Hadronix."

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! My brain rebelled and wanted me to do other things, so there might be a different short story coming. Another thing is, which I should've mentioned earlier, is that my stories won't be really long. I tend to lose focus if I try to make one long, so a handful more chapters and I'll be done with this one. **Thanks for reading along so far!**


	5. Chapter 4: Visions of Uncertainty

Chapter 4: Visions of Uncertainty

"Did it tell you why they escaped?" Alexstrasza asked the Green Aspect.

"Not directly, the Dream shows a very different form of our guest, I saw her as a tortured and beaten dragon. Various claw marks and magical scars adorned her, which clearly doesn't show on her here."

"Perhaps it is the bound memories that can tell us the answers?" Kalecgos suggested.

"He said that my brain was damaged, and that my memories were lost." Hadronix said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Nefarian told you that, it is easier to control the unknowing." Chromie, the gnome said.

A cracked voice from the black dragon responded, "Not him! _Him_." She couldn't get herself to say _his _name… he was probably dead now, gone, never coming back…

"Who?" The Blue Aspect pressured. But she refused to respond, it's too early.

She then felt a familiar magic enter her, the one that can read her thoughts, "NO!" She shouted and took a defensive stance, "Don't go there!" She growled.

The Life-Binder tried to calm her, "We can't help you if we don't have information."

"I don't need help! He's gone!" Her voice cracked again, "He's gone…" She said in a barely audible tone. She looked away from the Aspects, "Gone…"

After what seemed like hours, Ysera spoke up, "He's your mate? Isn't he?"

She gave a quick glance at the Dreamer, it was accusative at first, then she softened, she nodded, too hurt to speak.

"We can help." Alexstrasza repeated.

"He distracted the others to get me here… he's gone…" Hadronix's eyes went to the ground.

"Why would tell yourself that? You do love him…?" The Life-Binder asked.

"I do!" She said in a defensive tone, "But Nefarian has him…"

"How can you be so sure?" She persisted.

"I-… Nefarian put a thought bond spell on _him_, himself, and me. I can _feel_ _his _pain." Hadronix looked away.

That statement shifted the mood of the Aspects, "Kalecgos, you need to work on neutralizing that spell." Chromie said, "As long as the spell holds, _we_ are in danger."

"I have no doubt he would have made it strong, but he is no Blue Dragon."

"Until that is complete, we will need someone monitoring her if Nefarian decides to utilize the spell." Ysera added.

"Of course," The Life-Binder agreed, "Hadronix, follow me to your chamber…" The Black Dragon began following her to a portal on the other end of the platform, which transported them to a cave much larger than her previous one, yet with the same design, lava flowing on the sides of the cave. "This is the Obsidium Sanctum, it has been recently cleared out, there will be guards at the portal and patrolling around this area."

"What do you mean, cleared out?"

"There… was an uprising here a number of months ago, it was handled with."

"Okay." She replied, and went to the platform surround by a moat of lava. "Thank you."

"Of course." The Red Aspect said before she took the portal back.

_With the Aspects_

Kalecgos was weaving magical energy at an accelerated pace, he was currently trying to unlock a small sample of the magic Nefarian had placed on Hadronix. And much to his surprise, it was complex, like the Black Dragon drew power from the Titans to make it. "Something isn't right." He finally said.

Ysera turned to him, "What isn't?"

"This spell our guest has on her, I dare say Nefarian may have outdone me."

"Let me try." Chromie said. Kalecgos nodded and sent her the sample he had. The Bronze Dragon began working on it in her own way. "Perhaps if I view into the past…" She said while pulling out a small hourglass, "I can find out what he used." The gnome channeled some of her magic into the hourglass, which made it spin and put the sample into the hourglass. Within the containment of the hourglass, time began to reverse, and the magic inside began to return to its raw form, and the components were revealed. The hourglass faded and several items dropped into conjured containers: the blood of several dragons, blood of an Orc, an alchemical potion, and memories from the blood of the Orc. Being more interested in the memories, Chromie projected them into a viewable source in the center of the room for all to see.

"_Damn this cold."_ A voice said as an Orc came into view, and the scene of a frozen wasteland appeared. The Orc was in a cave with piles of Nerubian corpses on the far side of the room. The Orc rubbed her hands furiously near the fire, near her was an object of interest.

"It that what I think it is?" The Life-Binder spoke.

"I do believe it is, but how did she obtain one?" Kalecgos said.

"Shh!" Chromie hushed them.

The Orc in the vision picked up the object, and it began to glow, the image faded with the light bathing the cave.

"Surely she wouldn't survive that?" The Spell-Weaver said. "I have yet to confirm a mortal to live through that amount of heat."

"Yet her voice sounded familiar." Ysera mentioned and played the part where the Orc talked.

"She sounds like our guest." Alexstrasza agreed.

"But, how? Even if Hadronix is this Orc, how could Nefarian perform such an act?" Chromie thought aloud.

"Perhaps our answer lies in the other components of this spell, primarily the potion." Kalecgos offered.

"We can only hope…"

"My Queen!" A freshly injured Red Drakonid teleported into the room. "Black dragons… invaded the Sanctums, the eggs are **all **gone, all is barren."

"Send scouts, we need to investigate." The Dragon Queen turned to the Aspects and Chromie, "I will head to Hadronix." She said as she ported into the Obsidium Snactum.

There Hadronix laid on the same platform, yet the guards were gone, and she had cuts and scales missing. "No! Go away! They will come." The dragon warned.

A mature Black Dragon came into view, on the perch in the back, "The Queen." He said spitefully. "Shouldn't you be retrieving _your _eggs? Surely you wouldn't want them to become… corrupted?" The dragon had a scar close to his right eye. "She belongs to us."

"She has received misery in your _care_."

"Her loved one brought it on her, the one she chose got himself killed."

"And now your decision to come here will get you killed as well." Hadronix's voice changed, and the injuries faded as she shifted into a completely different dragon.

"You are the one who took the name of Xaol!"

"Yes, I am. Your 'guest' is long gone, and you will be too."

The Life-Binder assumed her dragon form, "Leave, or be crushed!"

Gaurian breathed a fireball at her, which didn't affect her at all. The battle began, and it was sided largely in the Aspect's favor. Within minutes she had restrained the two dragons, and left them in the care of several Drakonoids, she had to regroup with the Aspects. Lives were at stake.

* * *

**A/N: **A new chapter! Not much to say here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
